jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1876 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
- A= 1. Adams, Andrew Leith (1876) - Ancient and extinct British quadrupeds. Field XLVI 494, 504, 623, 648, 728; XLVII, 45 (1875-76). ---- '2. Adams, Andrew Leith (1876) - Report on the exploration of Shandon cave. ''Trans. Roy. Irish Acad., XXVI 187-230, pl. III, tabs. (1876-79). ---- '3. Agassiz, Louis Jean Rodolphe (1876) - ''Physical history of the valley of the Amazons. 153-229 in Aggasiz (ed.), Geological sketches, second series. Boston. 229 pp. ---- '4. Allen, Joel Asaph (1876) - Description of some remains of an extinct species of wolf, and an extinct species of deer from the lead region of the Upper Mississippi. ''Amer. Jour. Sci.,. 3 pp. 47-51. ---- '5. Allen, Joel Asaph (1876) - Geographical variation among North American mammals, especially with respect to size. ''Bull. U. S. Geol. and Geog. Surv. Terr., II pp. 309-344. ---- '6. Allen, Joel Asaph (1876) - The American bisons, living and extinct. ''Mem. Kentucky Geol. Surv., I pt. II pp. I-IX; 1-24. ---- '7. Alston, Edward R. (1876) - On the classification of the order Glires. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1876 61-98, 5 figs., pl. IV. ---- '8. American Journal of Science (1876) - Fifth annual report of the Geological Survey of Indiana, made during the year 1873. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 5 p. 307. ---- '9. Anderson, John (1876) - Note on the plastron of the Gangetic mud turtle (Emyda dura of Buchanan Hamilton). ''Jour. Linn. Soc. London, XII 514-516, fig. ---- '10. Andrae, Carl Justus (1876) - Fossile Knochen von Wellen bei Trier. >''Verh. naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande, XXXIX Corresp.- Bl. 77. ---- '11. Andrae, Carl Justus (1876) - Zwei in einer Sandgrube bei Waldböckelheim gefundene Phosphoritstücke. ''Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. Ges. Nat.- Heilk., 1875 121-122. ---- '12. Anonymous (1876) - Account of excursions. ''Proc. Warwick. Natural. Field Club, 1876 29-42. ---- '13. Anonymous (1876) - Annual report for 1875-76. ''Rep. Leeds philos. lit. Soc., LVI 48 pp. ---- '14. Anonymous (1876) - Az 1876. évi nyári idény alatt a magy. kir. földtani intézet geológjai által eszközölt földtani felvételek eredménye. ''Földt. Közl., VI 301-321. ---- '15. Anonymous (1876) - Der Pfahlbau im Steinhäuser Ried. ''Ausland, XLIX 18-19. ---- '16. Anonymous (1876) - Fortieth annual report. ''Ann. Rep. Warwick. nat. Hist. Soc., XL 1-50. ---- '17. Anonymous (1876) - Fouilles de la Société de climatologie algérienne (en 1869 et 1870), dans les cavernes des 3e et 12e kilomètres de la route d'Alger à Tipaza. ''Bull. Soc. Climatol. algér., XIII 145-204, pls. I-IX. ---- '18. Anonymous (1876) - Köhlen mit Knochen vorhistorischer Thiere im Königreich Polen. ''Ausland, XLIX 118-119. ---- '19. Anonymous (1876) - Plesiosaurus from the Lias of Whitby. ''Nature (London), XV 52. ---- '20. Arcelin, Adrien (1876) - La brèche à ossements de Chateau.Compte rendu d'exploration. ''Ann. Acad. Mâcon, XIII (1) 72-73. ---- '21. Arcelin, A. & (Abbé) Ducrost (1876) - Sur la stratigraphie de l'éboulis de Solutré. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop., Paris XI (2) 486-489. ---- '22. Arévalo y Baca, J. (1876) - Noticia sobre varios fósiles de Malaga.''An. Soc. españ. Hist. nat. V Actas, 22. ---- '23. Armstrong, James & John Young & David Robertson (1876) - ''Catalogue of the western Scottish fossils.With introduction on the geology and palaeontology of the district, by Professor Young. Glasgow, (Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci.) 164 pp., 4 pls. ---- '24. Atthey, Thomas (1876) - On Anthracosaurus russelli (Huxley). ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., XVIII (4) 146-167, pls. VIII-XI. ---- '25. Aughey, Samuel (1876) - The superficial deposits of Nebraska. ''Rep. U. S. Geol., Surv. Terrs., Hayden, for 1874. 243-269, text-figs. ---- - B= '1. Baily, William Hellier (1876) - Description of a new species of labyrinthodont Amphibia from the coal at Jarrow colliery, near Castlecomer, County Kilkenny. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Bristol XLV Sec. Geol., 62-63 (1875). ---- '2. Baily, William Hellier (1876) - Explanatory memoir to accompany sheets 73 and 74 (in part) 83 and 84 of the maps of the Geological survey of Ireland including the country around Westport, Eriff valley, Killary harbour, and western shores of Lough Mask, by G. H. Kinahan, R. G. Symes, S. ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. Ireland, nos. 83 and 84. 27-33, tabs. ---- '3. Baird, S.F. (1876) - ''Annual record of science and industry for 1875. New York. 8VO., I-CCXC+1-656 pages. ---- '4. Barkas, William James (1876) - On the microscopical structure of fossil teeth from the Northumberland Coal Measures. ''The Monthly review of dental surgery. London, II 297-300, 344-349, 386-393, 438-445, 482-488,. ---- '5. Barrois, Charles (1876) - L'âge de la pierre de Totternhoe. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, III 145-149 (1875-76). ---- '6. Barrois, Charles (1876) - L'âge des couches de Blackdown (Devonshire). ''Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, III 1-16 (1875-76). ---- '7. Barrois, Charles (1876) - Recherches sur le terrain crétacé supérieur de l'Angleterre et de l'Irlande. ''Mém. Soc. géol. Nord, I (1) 1-232, figs. 1-15, pls. I-III (1876-82). ---- '8. Bassani, Francesco (1876) - Ittiodontoliti del Veneto. ''Atti Accad. sci. veneto-trentino-istriana, V 275-308. ---- '9. Bassani, Francesco (1876) - Pesci fossili nuovi del calcare eocene di Monte Bolca. ''Atti Accad. sci. veneto-trentino-istriana, V 143-154, pl. II. ---- '10. Beaudouin, Jules (1876) - Note sur le gisement ossifère de Santenay. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, IV (3) 689-692. ---- '11. Bennett, George (1876) - A collection of fossils from New South Wales; viz. teeth of Diprotodon and Nototherium, jaws of fossil kangaroo, Thylacine, etc. ''Papers Proc. Roy. Soc. Tasmania, 1875 6. ---- '12. Bennett, George (1876) - Notes on the Chlamydosaurus or frilled lizard of Queensland (''Chlamydosaurus kingii, Gray), and the discovery of a fossil species on the Darling Downs, Queensland. Papers Proc. Roy. Soc. Tasmania, 1875 56-58. ---- '13. Bertrand, C. (1876) - Discussion of Torell, O. M. 1876 A. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Stockholm VII 19-20 (1874). ---- '14. Bettany, G.T. (1876) - On the genus ''Merycochoerus (family Oreodontidae), with descriptions of two new species. Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., XXXII pp. 259-273. ---- '15. Beyrich, E. & Moesta, Friedrich (1876) - Sontra. ''Erl. geol. Specialk. Preussen, VIII 35 pp., 2 pls. ---- '16. Biedermann, W.G. Adolf (1876) - ''Mastodon angustidens Cuvier. Abh. schweiz. pal. Ges., III (3) 7 pp., fig., 2 pls. ---- '17. Blanford, William Thomas (1876) - The African element in the fauna of India; a criticism of Mr. Wallace's views. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 4 277-294. ---- '18. Böckh, Johann (1876) - Pécs varosa környékének földtani és vizi viszonyai. ''Evkön. magyar föld. Int., IV 129-287, map, tabs. ---- '19. Boettger, Oscar (1876) - Ueber fossile Hirsche unserer Sammlung. ''Ber. senckenberg. naturforsch. Ges., 1876 130-131. ---- '20. Born, G. (1876) - Zum Carpus und Tarsus der Saurier. ''Morpholog. Jahrbuch, II pp. 1-26, pl. I. ---- '21. Bouat, Gustave (1876) - Une nouvelle grotte à ossements. ''Feuille Natural, VII 30-32 (1876-77). ---- '22. Boulger, George Simonds (1876) - Note on a cetiosauroid tooth. ''Proc. W. London sci. Assoc. Field Club, I 99-100. ---- '23. Boulger, George Simonds (1876) - Note on mammals of the Thames valley found at Greenwich. ''Proc. W. London sci. Assoc. Field Club, I 47. ---- '24. Boulger, George Simonds (1876) - The first Irish cave exploration. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, IV 524-526. ---- '25. Brodie, Peter Bellinger. 1876. On a further extension of the Rhaetics (or Penarth beds) in Warwickshire, Leicestershire, Nottinghamshire, Rutland, Lincolnshire, Yorkshire, and Cumberland, and on the occurrence of some supposed remains of Labyrinthodon and a new radiate therein. ''Proc. Warwicks. Natural. Field Club, 1876 1-12. ---- '26. Brodie, W.R. (1876) - Notes on the Kimmeridge clay of the Isle of Purbeck. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, IV 517-518. ---- '27. Buckley, S.B. (1876) - ''Second annual report of the geological and agricultural survey of Texas, Houston, 1876. Pages 1-96. ---- '28. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1876) - Los caballos fósiles de la Pampa argentina. ''An. Soc. cien. Argentina, I 166. ---- - C= '1. Calder, J.E. (1876) - A collection of bones of native animals procured in 1870 from a cave at Glenorchy. ''Papers Proc. Roy. Soc. Tasmania, 1875 5-6. ---- '2. Calderón, Salvador (1876) - Enumeración de los vertebrados fósiles de España. ''An. Soc. españ. Hist. nat. V Mem., 124-133, 413-443. ---- '3. Capellini, Giovanni (1876) - Cetacei fossili dell'Italia meridionale. ''Rend. Accad. Sci. Bologna, 1875-76 130-132. ---- '4. Capellini, Giovanni (1876) - Fossil cetaceans in Italy. ''Bull. Acad. Sci. Belgique, XLI (2) 957-958. ---- '5. Capellini, Giovanni (1876) - L'uomo pliocenico in Toscana. ''Mem. Accad. Lincei, III (2) 451-464, 4 pls. ---- '6. Capellini, Giovanni (1876) - L'uomo pliocenico in Toscana. ''Rend. Accad. Sci. Bologna, 1875-76 22-28, 112-113. ---- '7. Capellini, Giovanni (1876) - Sulle balene fossili toscane. ''Mem. Accad. Lincei, III (2) 9-14. ---- '8. Cartailhac, Émile (1876) - Sur les gisements préhistoriques de la Clape. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Toulouse, X 198 (1875-76). ---- '9. Cazalis de Fondouce, Paul (1876) - Sur la lacune qui aurait existée entre l'âge de la pierre taillée et celui de la pierre polie. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Stockholm VII 112-132 (1874). ---- '10. Chantre, E. & Lortet, L. (1876) - La faune et le climat du bassin du Rhône pendant l'époque quaternaire. ''Rev. sci.,(Paris) XVII 361-369. ---- '11. Cheadle, R.W. (1876) - On mammalian bones found at Crayford and Erith. ''Proc. W. London sci. Assoc. Field Club, I 70-71. ---- '12. Cheadle, R.W. (1876) - On the tusk of a mammoth found at Erith, May 6, 1876. ''Proc. W. London sci. Assoc. Field Club, I 79. ---- '13. Cheadle, R.W. (1876) - Remains of a British species of lion. ''Nature, (London) XIII 396. ---- '14. Cheadle, R.W. & Woodward, B.B. (1876) - Notes on the Pleistocene deposits at Crayford and Erith. ''Proc. W. London sci. Assoc. Field Club, I 92-98. ---- '15. Cheeseman, T F. (1876) - Notice of the discovery of moa remains at Ellerslie, near Auckland. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., VIII 427. ---- '16. Clark, J.W. (1876) - On a nearly complete skeleton of the Bos primigenius found in Burwell Fen. ''Proc. Cambridge philos. Soc., II 357 (1866-76). ---- '17. Clarke, Edward (1876) - On a radius of a rhinoceros found in Hammersmith Marshes. ''Proc. W. London sci. Assoc., I 98-99. ---- '18. Collett, John (1876) - Geological Report on Vanderburg, Owen, and Montgomery Countries, Indiana. ''Geol. Surv. Ind., VII 240-422. ---- '19. (1876) - Descriptions of some vertebrate remains from the Fort Union beds of Montana. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1876 pp. 248-261. ---- '20. (1876) - On a gigantic bird from the Eocene of New Mexico. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1876 pp. 10-11. ---- '21. (1876) - On a new genus of Camelidae. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1876 pp. 144-147. ---- '22. (1876) - On a new genus of fossil fishes. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1876 p. 113. ---- '23. (1876) - On some extinct reptiles and Batrachia from the Judith River and Fox Hills beds of Montana. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1876 pp. 340-359. ---- '24. (1876) - On some supposed lemurine forms of the Eocene period. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1876 pp. 88-89. ---- '25. (1876) - On the fossil remains of Reptilia and fishes from Illinois. ---- '''26. (1876) - On the geologic age of the vertebrate fauna of the Eocene of New Mexico. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1876 pp. 63-66. ---- '27. (1876) - On the supposed Carnivora of the Eocene of the Rocky Mountains. ''Palaeont. Bull., No. 20 pp. 1-4. ---- '28. (1876) - On the Taeniodonta, a new group of Eocene Mammalia. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1876 p. 39. ---- '29. Couchman, Thomas (1876) - Report of progress (for 1875). ''Prog. Rep. geol. Surv. Victoria, 1875 189 pp., pls. ---- '30. Coues, Elliott (1876) - Some account, critical, descriptive, and historical, of Zapus hudsonius. ''Bull. U. S. Geol. and Geog. Surv. Terr. (Hayden), I, ser. 2, No. pp. 253-262. ---- '31. Cruttwell, A.C. (1876) - The age of reptiles. ''Trans. Cardiff Natural. Soc., VII 18-22. ---- '32. Cuvier, Georges (1876) - ''Letter of 1821 concerning Anoplotherium.54-55. in E. Tissot, Rev. savois 1876. ---- - D= '1. - E= '''1. Ecker, Alexander (1876) - Ueber eine menschliche Niederlassung aus der Renthierzeit im Löss des Rheinthals bei Munzingen unweit Freiburg. Ber. Verh. naturforsch. Ges. Freiburg, VI (4) 70-95. ---- '2. Egerton, Philip de Malpas Gre. (1876) - Harpactira v. Harpactes. ''Geol. Mag., III (2) 576. ---- '3. Egerton, Philip de Malpas Gre. (1876) - Notice of Harpactes velox, a predaceous ganoid fish of a new genus, from the Lias of Lyme Regis. ''Geol. Mag., III (2) 441-442. ---- - F= '1. Favre, Ernest (1876) - Description des fossiles du terrain Oxfordien des alpes fribourgeoises. ''Abh. schweiz. pal. Ges., III (4) 1-76, pls. I-VII. ---- '2. Favre, Ernest (1876) - Recherches géologiques dans la partie centrale de la chaîne du Caucase. ''Neue Denkschr. schweiz. Ges. Naturwiss., XXVII (1) 1-130, 32 figs., pls. I-II. ---- '3. Feistmantel, Otakar (1876) - On the Gondwana series of India, as a probable representative of the Juro-Triassic epoch in Europe. ''Geol. Mag., III (2) 481-491. ---- '4. Figuier, Louis-Guillaume (1876) - Charles Lyell. ''Année sci. indus., XIX 499 (1875). ---- '5. Filhol, Henri (1876) - Mammifères fossiles nouveaux provenant des dépôts de phosphate de chaux de Quercy. ''Bull. Assoc. sci. France, XVII 362-363. ---- '6. Filhol, Henri (1876) - Mammifères fossiles nouveaux provenant des dépôts de phosphate de chaux du Quercy. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, LXXXII 288-289. ---- '7. Filhol, Henri (1876) - Note sur la découverte d'une dent de rhinocéros fossile à la Nouvelle-Calédonie. ''Ann. Sci. nat. (Paris), (6) III (2) 1. ---- '8. Filhol, Henri (1876) - Recherches sur les phosphorites du Quercy. Étude des fossiles qu'on y rencontre et spécialement des mammifères. ''Ann. Sci. géol. (Paris), VII (7) 1-220, pls. X-XXXVI. ---- '9. Filhol, Henri (1876) - Recherches sur les phosphorites du Quercy. Étude des fossiles qu'on y rencontre et spécialement des mammifères. ''Annales sci. géol. vii, art., 7 pp. 1-220, with pls. x-. ---- '10. Filhol, Henri (1876) - Sur les mammifères fossiles des phosphorites du Quercy. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XIII (6) 15-17. ---- '11. Filhol, Henri (1876) - Sur les reptiles fossiles des phosphorites du Quercy. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, XIII (6) 27-28. ---- '12. Flower, W.H. (1876) - Hunterian lectures on the relations of extinct to existing Mammalia. ''Nature, XIII pp. 307-308; 327-328; 3. ---- '13. Flower, W.H. (1876) - On some cranial and dental characters of the existing species of rhinoceroses. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. London, 1876 pp. 443-457, with 4 fig. ---- '14. Flower, W.H. (1876) - The extinct animals of North America. ''Proc. Roy. Institution, Great Britain, VIII pp. 103-125, with 3 fig. ---- '15. Flower, William Henry (1876) - Description of the skull of a species of Xiphodon, Cuvier. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1876 3-7, pl. I. ---- '16. Flower, William Henry (1876) - Extinct Lemurina. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., XVI (4) 323-328. ---- '17. Flower, William Henry (1876) - Hunterian lectures on the relations of extinct to existing Mammalia. ''Nature (London), XII 307-308, 327-328, 350-352, 387-388, 409-410,. ---- '18. Flower, William Henry (1876) - On some cranial and dental characters of the existing species of rhinoceroses. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1876 443-457, 4 figs. ---- '19. Flower, William Henry (1876) - The extinct animals of North America. ''Notic. Proc. Roy. Instn. Gr. Britain, VIII 103-125, 3 figs. ---- '20. Fontannes, F. (1876) - Le vallon de la Fuly et les sables à buccins des environs d'Heyrieu. ''Ann. Soc. Agric. Lyon, VIII (4) 13-72, 2 pls. ---- '21. Fontannes, F. (1876) - Sur le cailloutis de la Fuly et les sables à Buccins des environs d'Heyrieu (Isère). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, IV (3) 224-226. ---- '22. Foote, Robert Bruce (1876) - The geological features of the South Mahratta country and adjacent districts. ''Mem. geol. Surv. India, XII 268 pp., 9 pls., 4 maps. ---- '23. Fordham, H. George (1876) - On the section of the chloritic marl and upper greensand on the northern side of Swanage Bay, Dorset. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, IV 506-516. ---- '24. Frank, E. (1876) - Die Pfahlbaustation Schussenried. ''Schrift. Ver. Gesch. Bodensee, VII 162-179, pls. VI-VII. ---- '25. Friedel, Ernst (1876) - Diluviale Thiere aus der Mark. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., VIII (268). ---- '26. Fritsch, Anton (1876) - Plazové ceského útvaru kridového. ''Vesmír, V 157-172. ---- '27. Fritsch, Anton (1876) - Ueber die Fauna der Gaskohle des Pilsner und Rakonitzer Beckens. ''Sitzungsber. k. böhmischen Gesellsch. der Wissensch. in Prag Jahrgang, 1875 pp. 70-79. ---- - G= '1. - H= '''1. - I= '''1. - J= '''1. - K= '''1. - L= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N= '''1. - O= '''1. - P= '''1. - Q= '''1. Quatrefages de Breau, Jean-Louis-Armand de (1876) - Ossements de cétacés portant des empreintes, regardées comme des entailles faites par un instrument tranchant. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, LXXXII 348. ---- '2. Quatrefages de Breau, Jean-Louis-Armand de (1876) - Remarques à propos d'un travail de M. Capellini, portant pour titre: "L'homme pliocène en Toscane.". ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris LXXXIII 122. ---- - R= '1. - S= '''1. - T= '''1. - U= '''1. - V= '''1. - W= '''1. - X= '''1. - Y= '''1. Yates, Lorenzo Gordin (1876) - ''Rambles of a naturalist. No. 15. The fossil ox of North America. Alameda County Independent 1 no. 37 . ---- '2. Young, John (1876) - ''Cladodus mirabilis from Beith. Trans. nat. Hist. Soc. Glasgow, II (2) 214-215. ---- '3. Young, John (1876) - Mammoth tooth from the drift near Bishopbridge. ''Trans. nat. Hist. Soc. Glasgow II (2) 263. ---- '4. Young, John (1876) - ''Leptacanthus jenkinsoni from the Carboniferous at High Blantyre. Trans. nat. Hist. Soc. Glasgow, II (2) 159-160. ---- '5. Young, John (1876) - On a specimen of the lower portion of the horn of the reindeer [''Cervus tarandus], now extinct in the British islands. Trans. nat. Hist. Soc. Glasgow, II (2) 5. ---- - Z= '1. Zawisza, Jan (1876) - Dalsze poszukiwania w Jaskini Mamuta w Czerwcu 1874.(French résumé). ''Wiadomosci archeologiczne, III 125-139, pls. I-VII. ---- '2. Zawisza, Jan (1876) - Sur la caverne du mammouth dans la vallée de Wierszchów. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Stockholm VII 69-75, 4 figs. (1874). ---- '3. Zigno, A. de (1876) - Sopra i resti di uno squalodonte scoperte nell' arenaria miocena del Bellunese. ''Mem. Inst. Venezia, XX 17-35, pl. 1. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List